Three Souls
by Weapon-Wolfy-Chan
Summary: Three girls go to the ar,Lightning,and Kim.I'm not good at these type of summaries..especially this type of plot... I'm just a girl!So..yeahh...Read it please!I think it a good story...you might like it to! My older sister is writing this story with ,I'd like to thank QueenieLove14517 for helping me out! Love you!


**Author's note: QueenieLove14517 has the idea of this story and gave me the approval of doing the ,it her and me that are the writers of the you like it,and don't be rude!If you'd like,you can PM ****me**** for events that you'd like to happen further in the story(series).For example,you can PM to add your OC(s) in it,ect. Queenie and I will chat about your request,and if we think it will be added then we'll let you your request is accepted,you can also PM me about how the characters react,ect. **

**Also,we don't own the original characters of the Soul Eater we own is the plot,story,idea and OCs on this chapter are the ones that are mainly in the story (OCs from other people in further chapters of the story belong to the owners.I will let you know in author's note when an OC,from another person,is in that chapter…..if the story goes well….we hope it does!)**

_Beep,beep,beep_.A girl laying in bed,her neck down to her feet is being covered with a blanket,kept her eyes closed._Beep,beep,beep_.She grab her pillow and hit the small machine that was making the noise that alerts her to wake panda bear shaped alarm clock lost its balance on the small counter/table/desk top,being attacked by the pillow that is awfully heavier than noise girl sighed in relief,"Finally,the noise stopped" she stated looking across her spotted her calendar hanging on her wall that is in front of her had a picture at the top of a boy with white spiky hair, and red eyes that is doing a sexy stood for the month of August,it's August 21.

"Oh shit!Today is my first day of Death Weapon Meister Academy!I can't be late!" she sat up and jumped off her bed in a way of ran to her bathroom and stood inside the seven minutes,she stood outside of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her."Gotta get dressed!" she called out and dressed into a blue mini skirt,white button-up shirt,and sneakers.

She brushed her white,straight,shoulder-length she looked in the mirror,she saw her blood red eyes and remembered something."_Ever since big brother moved to the academy,I never had contact with now,I will see him again"_ she thought to herself with a small ,she ran downstairs to eat girl grabbed her favorite cereal,Corn Flakes,and pour it into a ,she poured milk,and took a started eating her meal(she not a good cook).

**At the DWMA(Death Weapon Meister Academy)**

The girl walked in the bumped into a girl with blue,straight,shoulder-length hair and purple eyes."Watch where you're going!" the blue haired girl said with an angry look on her face.

"Sorry"the white hair girl said."Anyways,what your name?I'm Lightning Evans,I'm new here" Lightning said as she stook out her hand to shake the other girl's hand.

"My name is Star" Star smiled as she shook hands with Lightning."I can show you around if you'd like" Lightning nodded."Okay,let's go" the two started walking as Star showed Lightning around.

Lightning noticed someone…he had white spiky hair and blood red eyes…he was…Soul!Lightning walk over to her brother. "Soul-kun!" Lightning called out to her one-year older brother.

"L-lightning?!" Soul said,confused that his sister is here even more confused on _why_ she partner,Maka Albarn,looked at his sister with a curious look on her face.

**Okay,that all for now!Thanks for reading chapter 1,chapter 2 will be coming soon!If this is short,sorry.I'll try to make it longer on the next chapter!If you like it great!If you don't like it that much,it okay just don't read it at all!Why would you do/read/hear/see something you don't want to?Also,no mean comments.**_**If you don't have anything nice to say,don't say anything at all**_**.Also,Queenie and I don't exactly know how old the SE(Soul Eater)crew are so…we made them be sixteen years old so.. Lightning,Star,and Kim(she has not been introduced yet,but she will in chapter two…or three…)are fifteen years ,until next time!**

** -Wolfy(me)& Queenie(my cousin/partner for this story writing)**


End file.
